Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of lenses including a nonspherical surface; and more specifically, to lenses having six components.
Background
The advent of small mobile multipurpose devices such as smartphones, tablet or pad devices and laptop computers has resulted in a need for high resolution small form factor cameras for integration in the devices. However, due to limitations of conventional camera technology, conventional small cameras used in such devices tend to capture images at lower resolutions and/or with lower image quality than can be achieved with larger high quality cameras. Achieving higher resolution with small package size cameras generally requires use of photosensor with small pixel size and a high quality compact imaging lens system. Advances in technology have achieved reduction of the pixel size in photosensor. However, as photosensor become more compact and powerful, demand for compact imaging lens system with improved imaging quality performance has increased.